No one taught me how to read a calender
by bucky9987
Summary: Puck thought this was just an ordinary day...boy was he wrong...


"You gotta do this. You gotta do this," Puck kept telling himself as he walked toward the tire shop, guitar in hand. "You gotta make this up to Kurt or he'll never forgive you." He thought about waiting for waiting for the slender boy at his house, but he knew that Kurt wouldn't get off work until 8 that night. So he decided to wait at the garage instead.

All had been well at the beginning of the day. Kurt had sweetly kissed him on the cheek on his way to class. Puck didn't think it weird at all as he went to English…which he promptly fell asleep in. He then skipped math because, when has he ever gone to math? Following lunch, he skipped his last class before Glee when he was stopped in the hall by Kurt.

"I have something i want to give you," Kurt said, fluttering his eyelashes that he knew Puck couldn't resist. Following him to his locker, he was surprised when Kurt gave him a present.

"It's a journal to write your songs in. I know you think you suck, but I've read some of your work. You're good, really good." And here's where Puck fucked up.

"I appreciate it. babe, but…what's the occasion?"

Kurt face immediately turned into a scowl. "You forgot…YOU FUCKING FORGOT!" He slapped Puck and left him standing in wonder about what the fuck just happened.

Puck strode into Glee and looked for Kurt. When he found him, he noticed that he was being comforted by Mercedes. When Kurt noticed him, he sent an icy glare toward Puck. Puck was glad that looks couldn't kill, because if they could, they would be attending a funeral tomorrow. Glee went as normal, that was until Rachel suggested that she and Finn sing a duet, which sent Kurt over the edge.

"Shut up Berry! We know that you are talented, but there are others in here who I feel sing better than you! You only want to sing with Finn to show off your seemingly 'picture-perfect' relationship! Get your head out of your ass and stop trying to feed us the bullshit you feed yourself!"

Kurt stormed out of the room and all eyes were on Puck, except Rachel who was still in shock at being told she wasn't the best Sure, they all felt that way about the countless Rachel-Finn duet, but they Kurt wasn't pissed until he had finished talking to Puck.

"What the hell did you do, Puck?" Mercedes screamed in his face, clearly looking as if she was going to kick his ass.

"I don't know. He said something about forgetting before he smacked me and ran off," Puck shot back.

Quinn sighed, realizing the problem. "Oh God, Puck. You had the same problem when we were dating. Think about today. Think hard about the month and day."

After he pondered a few moments, he looked as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks. "Oh shit…i gotta go."

And this is how Puck found himself standing in front of Burt's tire shop waiting for the porcelain beauty, scribbling a song explaining just how he felt for him. Finishing the song, he found the courage to walk in.

Kurt took his forced cheery attitude before dropping it on sight.

"Oh i'm sorry we're….ugh, what do you want?"

Puck opened his mouth, but shut it just as quickly, not knowing what to say. He searched the confines of his mind on how to open the conversation, but nothing seemed to fit. He lifted his gaze and noticed what Kurt was wearing, his coveralls covered in grease, and the small grease marks on his face, and damn if he didn't look sexy…

Kurt quirked up his eyebrow. "Well?"

Puck shook himself from his thought and spoke from his heart. "I've never been good at this. But i want to say I'm sorry. Please just listen to this. It says it a lot better at it that I can."

Puck motioned for Kurt to sit down and Kurt begrudgingly obliged. "_It's now or never_," Puck thought as he strummed his guitar and bared his soul to Kurt the best way he could; in song. Puck didn't dare to open his eyes when he finished, because he couldn't take it if Kurt rejected him. He _loved_ this boy more than life itself.

So he was relieved he felt soft lips against his own. To think that he could lose this _killed_ him, so he responded in kind and moaned into the smaller boy's mouth. When the separated, he said the words he should have been saying all day.

"Happy anniversary, baby."


End file.
